pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Phineas and Ferb Lion King
Note: Someone else is writing a story like this but it is different so we're okay. :) This is the first story I ever put up on here! (I think.) Chapter 1 The sun rose above the Pridelands. Many different species of African animals rushed over to Pride Rock. The king of the Mwezi pride was going to present his newborn cub. When the animals arrived, they could clearly see him standing on Pride Rock: King Phelan. He had red fur and orange mane. Then his mate, Linda, walked up to him. She was a beautiful, red lioness, who carried her cub in her mouth. Phelan cleared his throat and declared, "This is my new son, Phineas! He shall be your king someday. He is not my oldest cub, but I was given a vision, stating that he is the chosen one." The animals cheered for the young prince as Linda and Phelan smiled proudly. * A mouse scurried through the cave, when suddenly, a large, brown paw swooped down and caught it. "Life's not fair," the lion who had caught the mouse said, as he raised the little creature up towards his face. He had brown fur, darker brown hair, and a scar over his eye. "I shall never be King," he continued. "And you shall never see another day." Then he prepared to eat the poor mouse. "Didn't your Mommy ever teach ya not to play with your food?" a young, female voice interrupted. The brown lion sighed. "What do you want, Candace?" he asked, annoyed. "I'm here to tell ya that my Daddy is comin'," she said. "You better have a good reason to miss my little brother's ceremony." Just then, the mouse scurried away. "Oh look," said the brown lion, agitated. "You made you lose my lunch!" "You'll lose more than that when Daddy gets here," said Candace. "Oooh, I'm scared!" the brown lion said sarcastically, crouching down, and fixing his eyes on Candace. "Don't look at me that way!" said Candace. "HELP!" she yelled as the other lion pounced on her. "Heinz!" a male voice snapped. "Yes, Phelan?" the brown lion answered. "Drop her." "Good timing Daddy," said Candace, as Heinz got off of her. "Why, if it isn't Zeus himself descending from Olympus!" said Heinz in a mocking tone. "Linda and I didn't see you at Phineas's ceremony," said Phelan. "That was today? Oh, I feel simply awful!" said Heinz, sarcastically. "As a member of this pride, you were strictly supposed to attend!" said Phelan. "Well, I wasn't too happy when that red ball of fur was born," said Heinz. "That 'ball of fur' is my son, and your future King," said Phelan. "Oh, I'll practice bowing before him then," said Heinz, walking away. "Don't turn your back on me, Heinz!" called Phelan. "Well Phelan, don't turn your back on me then," was the response. Phelan roared and stepped in front of Heinz. "IS THAT A CHALLENGE?????" he shouted, angrily. "Temper, temper, I wouldn't dream of challening you," Heinz responded, stalking off. "What am I gonna do with him?" Phelan asked himself. "He's even worse than his alternate self." Heinz, you see, was actually from an alternate dimension. The version of him from this dimension, they called "Doof" in order to avoid confusion. "Make him into a rug!" said Candace. "Candace!" said Phelan, laughing. Chapter 2 Phelan was sound asleep in the cave, when he felt two small paws on him. "Dad! Dad!" a voice said in a loud whisper. Phelan opened one eye drowsily. Phineas was staring at him impatiently. "Dad!" he said. "You promised, remember?" Phelan was confused at first. Then he remembered his promise. "Oh yes, yes! Right!" "Yes!" said Phineas excitedly, as his father yawned and stood up. They went to the top of Pride Rock. A far view of the Pridelands could be seen. "Everything the light touches is our kingdom," said Phelan. "A king's time as ruler rises and falls like the sun. One day Phineas, the sun will set on my time, and rise with you as king." "And all of this will be mine?" "Everything the light touches." Phineas looked in awe at the lands that would someday be his. Then he noticed something strange. "What's that shadowy place?" he asked. "That's beyond our borders," Phelan answered. "You must never go there, Phineas." "Why not?" "It's just too dangerous." Phineas sighed. "Okay." Phelan smiled. "Come, let me teach you something." They went out into the savannah. "Every creature is connected in the ecosystem," said Phelan. "If a creature becomes scarce or extinct, it may endanger creatures that depend on it for food. So always be careful not to let that happen." Suddenly, Candace came running towards them. She stopped when she came close. After she caught her breath, she spoke. "I have the morning report," she said. "Fire away!" said Phelan, eagerly. Candace began to give a detailed report on everything happening in the Pridelands. Phineas quickly found this very boring and began to chase a grasshopper. "Whacha doin'?" asked Phelan, noticing this. "Pouncing," replied Phineas. "Let an old pro show you how it's done," said Phelan sneakily. Phineas crouched down. Phelan whispered helpful advice to him. Phineas stalked up to his sister--and pounced on her! Candace let out a yell of surprise as Phineas pinned her to the ground. "Very good Phineas!" Phelan laughed. A gopher suddenly popped out of the ground. It whispered something in Candace's ear. She ran to her father. "Hyenas! In the Pridelands!" she shouted. "Candace! Take Phineas home!" said Phelan. "Can't I come?" asked Phineas. "No," replied Phelan as he galloped away. Phineas sighed. "I never get to go anywhere!" Candace grinned. "Oh, young master, one day you will be king; then you can chase those slobbering mangy stupid poachers from dawn until dusk." Chapter 3 Doof was up on a cliff, minding his own business, when suddenly he heard someone behind him. He turned and saw Phineas standing there. "What do you want?" he asked him. "I just wanted to talk," said Phineas. Doof still wondered why he was so happy all the time. Doof hid a sigh. "What did you come to talk about?" "My Dad showed me the Pridelands. I can't believe I'm gonna get to rule all of it someday! Though, he wouldn't let me see that shadowy place." Suddenly, an idea formed in Doof's mind. If this works, he thought, I'll be closer to being a ruler. Yes...I will fulfill my dream to rule the Pridelands! Doof spoke as casually as he could. "It's a good thing he didn't take you there. It's so dangerous that you have to be very brave to even go near." "Well I'm brave!" said Phineas. "What is there?" "I just can't tell you," said Doof. "Why not?" "I'm just looking out for my future king. An elephant graveyard is not a good place for you--oops!" Phineas' eyes widened. "An elephant graveyard? Whoa..." "I've said too much!" said Doof, pretending to be regretful. "Promise me you'll never go there," he added with a wink. Phineas took the hint. "Sure thing," he said, winking back. He began to run off. Then he stopped and turned. "Hey Doofenshmirtz!" "What?" "When I'm king, what will you be?" "A diploma-less monkey," answered Doof. Phineas laughed, thinking it was a joke, and ran off. Chapter 4 Phineas didn't want to go alone, so he decided to bring his friends Isabella and Ferb. He ran to where he knew their parents were. Sure enough, Isabella was there, being given a bath by her mother, and so was Ferb, who was quietly sitting next to his father, Lawrence. "Hey Isabella! Hey Ferb!" said Phineas. "Hey Phineas!" said Isabella. "Hey guys, I'm going to this really cool place. Wanna come?" asked Phineas. Ferb nodded. "Phineas, I'm taking a bath..." said Isabella. "And it's time for yours," came Linda's voice behind him. She bent down and grabbed him, then gave her struggling son a bath. "Let me go!" yelled Phineas. Linda laughed quietly as she let Phineas back down. "So where do you wanna go?" asked Isabella. Phineas knew he couldn't say where with the adults around. "Uh...the water hole...?" he lied nervously. "The water hole? What's so great about the water hole?" said Isabella, disgusted slightly. "I'll show you when we get there," Phineas said with a wink. Isabella understood. "Can I go with Phineas?" she asked her mom. "What do you think Linda?" "Well..." Linda started. "Please?" Phineas, Isabella and Ferb all said at the same time. "It's fine with me," said Linda. All three cubs cheered. "As long as Candace goes with you," Linda added. The cubs all looked at each other. They knew they had the same thought: Not Candace! Chapter 5 "Step lively. The sooner we get to the water hole, the sooner we can leave," Candace called to Phineas, Isabella, and Ferb, who were walking some distance behind her. "So where are we really going?" Isabella asked in a whisper. "An elephant graveyard," Phineas whispered back. "Wow!" Isabella responded loudly. Phineas hushed her. "Oh, right...Candace," whispered Isabella. "So how are we going to get her out of the way?" Phineas thought. Then he whispered something to Isabella. Candace noticed them whispering to each other. She went towards them. "Oh, look at you two, Phineas and Isabella!" she said. "Little seeds of romance blossoming in the savannah. Your parents will be thrilled! With your being betrothed and all." "Be-what?" asked Phineas. "Betrothed. Intended. Affianced." Phineas, Isabella and Ferb all gave her blank stares. "One day, you two are going to be married!" said Candace. The cubs had no idea how to react. Isabella just smiled slightly, while Phineas and Ferb had no expressions on their faces at all. "Why?" Phineas finally asked. "Because you'd make such a cute couple," Candace teased. "Well when I'm king, I should be able to decide who my mate is," said Phineas. "Not when I'm around to remind you of the law," said Candace. "He's the future king," Isabella reminded Candace. "So you have to do what he tells you!" "With an attitude like that," said Candace, frustrated, "I'm afraid you two are shaping up to be a pretty pathetic king and queen." "Not the way I see it!" said Phineas. Then he burst into song. He sang about how excited he was to be king. During the entire song, he, Isabella and Ferb kept trying to ditch Candace. Finally, a pyramid of singing animals toppled over and a rhino was left sitting on Candace. The cubs ran away giggling. "It worked!" said Phineas happily. "I am a genius!" "Hey genius, it was my idea!" said Isabella, a bit irritated. "Yeah, but I pulled it off," Phineas teased. "With me!" Isabella teased back. "Oh yeah?" said Phineas. "Rarr!" he added, as he pounced on Isabella. Isabella flipped over and pinned Phineas on the ground. "Pinned ya!" she teased. "Let me up!" said Phineas, slightly annoyed. Isabella got up and turned away grinning. Phineas leaped at her again. They tumbled down a short hill and laughed, with Ferb running after them. When they landed, Isabella had pinned Phineas a second time. "Pinned ya again!" she teased. Then they turned, and saw where they were. The place was dull, unlike the colorful Pridelands. The cubs climbed to the top of an elephant skull nearby to get a better view. "Whoa!" they said, at the same time. "It's really creepy," said Isabella. "Yeah..." said Phineas. "Isn't it cool?" "We could get in huge trouble." "I know." The three climbed back down the skull and surveyed it. "I wonder if it's brain is still in it," Phineas thought out loud. "Let's check it out!" said Isabella. "Wrong!" said Candace, suddenly appearing from out of nowhere. "The only checking out you will do will be to check out of here!" "Aw man!" said Phineas. "We're way beyond the boundary of the Pride Lands!" said Candace, nervously. "You sound scared," said Isabella. "And you should be too," replied Candace. "This place is dangerous!" Phineas walked close to the elephant skull. "Danger? Ha!" said Phineas. "I laugh in the face of danger!" he added with a confident laugh. Suddenly, other laughs were heard, coming from the skull. Phineas ran back to the girls and cowered with them as three other lions emerged. BE CONTINUED Gallery Phinebella lions by goth.jpg|Can you feel the love tonight? Doof'slittlesecret.jpg|"And here's MY little secret..." Category:Fanon Works Category:Spoofs Category:Articles under construction Category:Goth's pages Category:Crossovers